Sanaria Melkori
Sanaria Melkori is a Sith Knight in the service of Darth Sirena, the Sith Empress. She is a professional infiltrator, a spy aimed at other Force-using factions, especially branches of the Sith Empire itself. History Sanaria was born and raised as part of a long con played by her parents, some of the most successful high-stakes con artists in Kuati history. They bilked Kuati nobles of billions, and Sanaria learned the art of the con from them in the process. When they were finally caught, Darth Sirena - always the talent scout - had begun to notice their efforts. She took the teenage Sanaria and trained her in the Force for two years. After ensuring her loyalty and teaching her the necessary skills, the Sith Master tasked Sanaria to infiltrate Sirena's own organization, the Sith Sisterhood, pretending to be a trainee. In this manner, Sirena used Sanaria Melkori to ensure the loyalty, quality and efficacy of the Sisterhood, while verifying Sanaria's quality. Sanaria, though not yet (or perhaps ever) worthy of being Sirena's own apprentice, was still a useful tool with great potential. After some time, Sanaria was removed from the Sisterhood and given a new identity and a new assignment: infiltrate the Detori Order. Still in her teens, Sanaria trained on Sabii along with the young Ember Rekali and Brembla Kol, learning from Arianah Windryder, Kishkumen and La-Reia Beorht among others. Sirena extracted her just before the Sith Empire's forces captured the Twilight Praxeum on Sabii. Much pleased, the Sith Master bolstered her pet infiltrator's skills of mental shielding and Force signature reduction and sent her to the Jedi Order in her standard guise as an untrained Force-sensitive. Although security was relatively tight in the main body of the Jedi Order, Sanaria became the Padawan of a wandering Aleena Jedi Master named Tan Mo'riss. Mo'riss sensed the darkness hidden within her and offered her a chance at redemption; Sanaria continued to work with him as long as was feasible, then returned to Sirena. Despite her failure, the Sith Master gave her a Knighthood and sent her out on further assignments. Over the next few years, Sanaria gathered intelligence on Dark Side sects across the galaxy, serving at one point as a crewer on the Stormblessed and then a Central Command Operative. She recently fought on Runnel, then engineered her own capture by the rebel Sith and infiltrated their ranks in turn. Personality and Traits Sanaria is a liar, hidden deep within layers of personality and identity. She can be whoever she needs to be. Powers and Skills Sanaria has been trained in the basics of the Force several times, by many different tutors. Her grasp of the Core Powers is thorough, and her knowledge is broad. Her mind is hidden behind an expert facade; her mental powers are significant, she is nearly immune to telepathic influence, and she can easily reduce her Force signature to that of an untrained young woman. She is a superb con artist and actor. Category:Halcyon508 Category:Sirena's Minions Category: Foxx